


Maternal Instincts

by betula134



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betula134/pseuds/betula134
Summary: Juuse discovers that the man he jokingly called "daddy" has parental desires of a more normal, yet still unusual, type; and helps him to fulfill them as much as he can.





	Maternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: there's no actual mpreg in this one, just someone very interested in the fantasy of being pregnant. It's a completely mundane universe.

Juuse wakes one morning to Pekka's disappointed groan.

"Is something wrong?" Juuse is worried. If Pekka is not feeling well, it's going to be Juuse in goal tonight and he wasn't quite prepared for that.

Pekka sits up in bed, patting his tummy. "Not really. I had a wonderful dream, that I was having your baby, but then I woke up and of course it wasn't real."

"That sounds like a nightmare," Juuse says. "Not that I wouldn't like to have a kid, with you too, but men being pregnant? Sounds like a horror movie to me."

"It would be the best thing that could ever happen, if it only could be." Pekka sighs. "I dream about it constantly. It's a fantasy I've always had but since we've been together, it's been this impossible longing."

"I could pretend that I was getting you pregnant, the next time we have sex. Maybe that would help."

Pekka nods. "We could, but I've never been one for that roleplaying business in bed. I'll give it a try, though."

  


They try out the roleplay that next morning. Pekka had been right about the roleplay not being his thing, Juuse supposes, as he tells Pekka that he's going to make Pekka so big with his child right before Juuse comes inside him. Juuse feels ridiculous, but the way Pekka screams in pleasure and the hazy look on Pekka's face after may be the indication that this crazy thing would actually work.

  


Pekka proves to be far more into the roleplay than Juuse is, in the end. It's something they do every time they have sex now. Pekka's dreams won't stop, though, and Juuse tires of seeing the disappointment on his face.

  


They could adopt or hire a surrogate, someday, after Pekka retires and Juuse takes over his job, when Pekka has enough time on his hands to take care of a child. And for all Juuse had called him "daddy," the way Pekka takes care of him is more like a mommy. Juuse moved into his house and Pekka fed him and cleaned up after him and gave him caring advice. Even now that they are lovers, Pekka is the most attentive lover in the world. He wants nothing more than for Juuse to be happy, in all things.

What would make Juuse happy, though, is making Pekka happy. He wants to take care of Pekka for a change. Maybe it's not the idea of getting pregnant that Pekka wants, or the idea of a child of their own, but the feel and look of being pregnant. Juuse has some ideas on how to make this happen. He had heard gossip about celebrities wearing fake baby bumps. He searches and finds a company that makes realistic-looking ones, does custom orders, and is discreet about their clients. He orders a custom bump for Pekka, and then orders an interesting assortment of maternity clothes from various other vendors. The bump should be ready by their bye week. Juuse has plans for what they're going to do, and he hopes that Pekka likes the surprise.

  


Juuse had told Pekka to not make any elaborate vacation plans for the bye, because he wanted to stay at home and "nest." Pekka had liked the sound of that, and let Juuse make all the plans for their nesting week. Juuse orders plenty of food, looks on every streaming service they subscribe to for things to watch together, and waits for the bump to show up. When it does, he can show it to Pekka and start making his dreams come true--for at least a week, anyway.

  


The bump arrives right in time. Juuse sits Pekka down after dinner and tells him that he has some gifts that he'd like to see Pekka try on.

Pekka looks warily at the green and yellow gift bags with prints of ducks and pastel zoo animals. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"No, just me trying to make a wish of yours come true the best way I know possible. Open the big bag first." Juuse anxiously awaits Pekka's reaction to the bump.

Pekka takes the bump out of the bag. Its support structure is big, sized especially for Pekka, and the bump simulates the appearance of the last month of pregnancy. Juuse had been unsure if he should have gone for a smaller bump, but the smile on Pekka's face shows that he did the right thing. "You did this just for me?"

"Yes. All the other bags are clothes for you to wear with the bump. I didn't know exactly how you would want to play this out, so I bought a mix of things so you can wear whatever you'd like."

"The way you're talking, it sounds like you want me to do this more than once."

"Wear it as much or as long as you like. But my idea was that for our upcoming nest week, that's what you'd be doing. Wearing the bump every day, and we can pretend that you're about ready to have our baby. I'll take care of you, and we can just relax all week."

Pekka grins. "Let's see how this works. I'll take these bags over to the closet, and try this on, and I'll come out and surprise you."

Juuse awaits to see what clothing Pekka prefers. He had ordered a variety of things; loose and flowing, tight and contouring; neutral and bright; floral and plain; pants and dresses. He has no idea what Pekka wants to dress like, so he just bought everything he could. Maybe Pekka will try out everything he can, too.

Pekka eventually comes out to the living room wearing a short, tight red lace dress. His hands cradle the large bump. His smile is radiant; his face is glowing. "You gave me everything I wanted. I feel amazing. I look amazing. I can't wait until next week."

"Who says you have to wait until next week? As long as you're home, do what you want. I certainly won't stop you." Seeing Pekka as happy as he is cheers Juuse up immensely. He can't help smiling too.

"Oh, I will. I'm so big, now, that it's going to take a while to get used to. I'm bumping into everything and that won't do at all. So I have to practice."

"Let's practice something else right now. Come over here and sit down next to me, and we'll cuddle while we watch TV."

Juuse finds himself touching the bump, too, as he snuggles into Pekka on the couch. It feels like it could be real. Pekka is certainly acting as if it is, already. Pekka takes off the bump that night and, for the first time in months, they don't play the breeding game when they have sex. In fact, it's Juuse's turn to be filled by an intensely enthusiastic Pekka. Pekka must be feeling very grateful, indeed.

  


Juuse awakens to an empty bed the next morning. He smells food, however, so Pekka must be busy in the kitchen. He was indeed, cooking away and wearing an apron over his clothes and the very obvious bump.

"I know I'll have to take it off before we leave, but I thought I'd get some cooking practice in. I haven't knocked down a single thing yet!" Pekka looks very proud of himself.

Juuse pats him on the belly as he goes to sit down. "Good for you."

Pekka brings the plates to the table. He's removed the apron already, revealing a floral babydoll top worn over leggings. He appears very pregnant and very pleased to be so. "Now, sitting, that's going to be a trick." It's a trick that he accomplishes well, pushing himself as close to the table as he can without bumping his belly.

Juuse can't keep his eyes off Pekka's belly as they eat. He knows it's fake, but it already seems a part of Pekka. Like it should be there. He wonders how disappointed Pekka is going to be once the next week is over and he has to go back to the real world.

  


They didn't tell their teammates that their exotic vacation over the bye was going to be spent at home. They were going into isolation from the rest of the world, from social media, from news, from anything upsetting at all. Their only goal was to stay inside and be lazy and pretend they were a couple about to have a baby. Pekka's ideas about being lazy, on the other hand, were not Juuse's. Pekka, wearing a tunic belted above his belly and shiny black leggings, spends most of the first day organizing their closets and gently needling Juuse about his general untidiness. Pekka does all the housework as gracefully as he can, being encumbered by such a large belly as he is. They cuddle together again watching movies in the evening, and then repair to bed. Pekka insists on wearing the bump to bed. He puts on a plain set of cotton pajamas and sleeps on his left side, just like he would have to if he was actually pregnant. Juuse misses being wrapped in Pekka's embrace as they drift to sleep. Pekka's hands are on his belly instead, his face an image of wonderment.

The next days go on like the first. Pekka's wardrobe reverts to a more normal configuration of flannel shirts, hoodies, and jeans, all made to fit a heavily pregnant body. He still spends most of the day working and making Juuse work too. At night, they do nothing but watch television, and Juuse constantly finds his hands straying to caress Pekka's belly. He fantasizes himself what it would be like if Pekka was having his baby for real. He thinks he wants it as bad as Pekka does.

By the last day, Juuse's mental image of Pekka is of him pregnant, proud, and shining in bliss. He's never known Pekka to be so happy. But their wonderful dream was coming to an end, and getting ready for bed that night, Pekka removes the bump fully in his presence for the first time in five days. 

"It's over," Pekka says, and his voice isn't sad or wistful or resigned. It's happy.

"I know. Back to work tomorrow." Juuse embraces him; if Pekka doesn't need someone to make him feel better, having Pekka in his arms always makes Juuse feel better.

"You've given me the most special gift this week. I haven't had the dream all week, you know? And I don't think I'm going to have it tonight. If I want to feel like this again, you've gifted me with all the tools. Not just the bump and the clothes. Your acceptance."

"Everything that you are, I accept," Juuse says. "How can I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Same here." Pekka ruffles Juuse's hair and gets into bed.

Juuse follows him, back into his normal spot as the little spoon in Pekka's big encircling warmness, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of this kinkmeme prompt: https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=1694508


End file.
